


With Arms Wide Open

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Izuna's known for taking a toll on the Meister who dares to use it. Good thing Marie's there to catch Stein when it gets to be too much for him.





	

“…-ank? Frank? Hello? Can you hear me?” he heard, and his eyebrows furrowed. Instantly, he turned his head, burying his face in something plush. He felt something. . .someone? jostle him. “Frank, wake up! Stop nuzzling into my thighs, it’s weird!”

Stein mumbled something that sounded oddly like, “Five more minutes,” and rubbed his face into the cushion, but he felt a harsh poke on his cheek before he was shoved.

“Oi! At least buy me a drink first, you pervert! Wake up!”

“What?” he muttered, trying to keep his eyes closed. He felt entirely drained of energy, like his muscles were all jelly. 

“Come on, up! At least open your eyes so I know you’re okay.”

“Mmmm,” he protested, but he was shaken once more and he finally cracked his eyes open. Little good it did him, naturally, his face seemed to be buried in…he turned, looking up and spotting the face of his partner, partially concerned and partially irritated at him, and realized that he had been nuzzling awful close to Marie’s crotch.

Whoops. 

“Finally awake?” she huffed.

“No,” he replied, dryly. 

“Funny. Can you stand up?”

“What happened?” he asked, reaching up for the screw in his head, trying to turn it, but his muscles protested even that.

“You pushed Izuna to the limits. Again. One of these days it’s going to get you killed!”

Oh. That was right. They’d been training, out in the middle of the desert, running from God and looking for Joe’s killer, and he’d refused to stop at her warnings, determining that, in a real fight, the enemy wouldn’t hesitate to utilize his weak points. Of course, Izuna was incredibly powerful, made him feel incredibly powerful, but it was draining like nothing else. He could still feel the faint hum of electricity that Marie provided through his very bones, his muscles coming alive, his body a live wire when resonating with her. 

“Do you hear me, Frank?”

“Yes,” he said, absentmindedly, trying to move his body and finding that any kind of movement was met with massive resistance. “How long did we last, this time?”

“Are you serious? I kind of gave up on the timer when you fainted! I mean it, you have to stop pushing yourself like this.”

“Why? Worried about me?” he teased, cracking a somewhat creepy grin up at her, and Marie frowned at him, all too serious. It made his heart do odd things in his chest. 

“Of course I’m worried, moron. No one is supposed to use Izuna for that long. I’m hard enough to wield.”

“You know you’ve always been light, to me,” he told her honestly. 

“Yeah?” she asked, and he could see her cheeks pink, though she tried to play it off. “Can’t say the same about you. You’re heavy as hell?”

“Hm?” he asked, reveling in Marie’s warmth, the heat of her hands raking through his hair. 

“You fainted. Straight into my arms.”

“You’re strong,” he countered. “You can handle it.”

“You’re six foot ten!”

“Mmmmhm,” he replied, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. He didn’t know what they were, really. They were getting awfully close to breaking the rules of no Meister/Weapon relations outside of the professional.

He could almost feel Marie scowl. After so many years of knowing each other, her reactions were easy for him to place.

But he wasn’t expecting for her voice to be so mischievous. 

“You know…if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” she teased, and he felt the back of his neck heat up. 

Well. He supposed she knew him well enough to know he’d be blushing.

Yep. Awful close to breaking the rules, indeed.


End file.
